


drawn by the doves that overflew me

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [3]
Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Infidelity, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Millie's beauty is a defiant thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drawn by the doves that overflew me

Even Millie's beauty is a defiant thing.  Her face slices, burns.  Nobody could look and not be scarred, branded. (It can't be only Susan who feels like this.)

Glamour like throwing the first punch— the way she stands, cant of her hips in the trousers, thrust of her breasts under the jumper.  The cigarette looks like a fuse.  The bright lipstick looks like the explosion.

None of that causes Susan's treasons, her shameful mutinies.

It's Millie sinking at her touch, looking up from her knees, wide-eyed and meek.

Hidden weakness Susan could refuse.  But courageous surrender of strength is irresistible.


End file.
